


How to get Marshadow in Pokemon Emerald

by Feffernoose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feffernoose/pseuds/Feffernoose
Summary: Nintendo recently revealed the existence of Pokémon number 802, Marshadow! While this cool Pokémon will be available at some point in the future for Pokémon Sun and Moon versions, it turns out there's a way to get it in Pokémon Emerald too! Follow this guide, and make sure to like, rate, and subscribe!





	How to get Marshadow in Pokemon Emerald

This doesn’t work in Ruby or Sapphire!! Only Emerald.

  1. Beat the Elite Four seven times. You have to delete your save file between each time.
  2. Find the cave that Groudon is in, and reset your game until it’s shiny. Catch it, and train it up to level 94. Teach it every TM that you have (you have to have at least one). Then, release it.
  3. Catch five Wurmples, and evolve them into Cascoons. If even one of them evolves into Silcoon, you have to release them and then catch another five Wurmples. Also name all of them after characters from Sailor Moon, the favorite anime of the creator of Pokémon.
  4. Then go to the route to the east of Fallarbor Town. Clear the ash off of every patch of grass without stepping on the same patch twice, or you will die.
  5. Go to Rusturf Tunnel, and leave with the middle exit. Make a Secret Base at the rock indent on the top, and then use Secret Power on the other rock indent, so that your first Secret Base gets erased, but when it asks you if you really want this to be your Secret Base, say no, so that you don’t have a Secret Base.
  6. Call the 13th person in your PokéNav 151 times, and then another 100 times, and then another 135 times, and then another 107 times, and then another 156 times, and then another 72 times, and then another 81 times. Every ten times that you do this, the person changes what they say. After the 802nd time, they will just say the word “Marshadow” and then they delete their number from your phone.
  7. Go to the PokéMart in Mossdeep City and buy two Ultra Balls. Then immediately sell them. Then buy two more. Keep doing this until you have no more money.
  8. Go to your house in Littleroot Town. All of the stuff from your room will be outside. If you go inside, your mom will say that you’re a parasite and probably a communist, and then push you back out again.
  9. Go to Sootopolis City. Find the house with the door in it that has trees in front of it. Go inside. Talk to the old man. He will say that he’s sorry you’re going through some hard times, and offer to let you sleep in the basement.
  10. The trees will vanish. Go through the door.
  11. You will appear in dark void, without any ground beneath your feet. Your mom from real life will be there. She’ll tell you to leave quickly, but it will be too late, and the door will lock behind you.
  12. There will be a wrench at your feet. Take it and go five steps forward, and three steps to the left. Press A, and nothing will happen. Then, go back, and talk to your mom again. She tells you that darkness is coming. You notice that the graphics have gotten better. All of your Pokéballs suddenly evolve, and you find yourself surrounded by thirty level 99 Dugtrios. They can dig out of the room and carry you to safety. They tell you to get on their backs, but you’re worried about your mother. It takes at least 25 Dugtrios to carry a person, and you eat a lot of nachos. Your mother has a job interview that she’s late for. You tell her that you can find your own way out of here, and that she should get on the Dugtrios so she can finally get a job at Microsoft. She cries a couple of times, and you do too. She gives you a flare gun from her back pocket as a token to remember her by until you escape. When she leaves, you discover that you still have one more Pokéball. In it is a Pelliper. It eats the Flare gun, and learns fire type moves. It uses Flamethrower to light up the room, but some of the flames accidentally touch your hair and you become bald. You scream a lot and the old man comes running to the door, worried that you are going to sue him. You punch him in the face and then Pelliper uses Incinerate on him. This is your fault. You steal his car keys as you run out of the house, and find that everyone in Sootopolis City has been replaced by copies of the old man. Also the sky is red. You tell Pelliper to use Flamethrower, but it is out of PP since it destroyed that old man. One of the copies grabs your arm and yells that he never loved you anyway. You push him into the ocean, and then think better of it and use some box cutters that you found to cut him out a get well soon card. You steal his Pokémon, which is just a level 2 Pidgeotto that knows Fly. You Fly to Littleroot Town, but all of the old men are there too, and they won’t leave your sight. Your Pigeotto goes insane and flies away to the Day Care Center where it becomes lonely. Thinking about this makes you really sad. You get on the Mach Bike (this won’t work if you have the Acro Bike) and run over 20 of the old guys. Suddenly, Olivia from Pokémon Sun and Moon appears, also on a Mach Bike, and she tells you that she’s hot. She runs over some more old guys, even though they keep appearing. After two days, you both run over all of the old guys, and the sky is’nt red any more, but rather, a kind of blueish green color, the kind of color you get when your monitor isn’t calibrated very well, or when you ask your mom to buy you ice pops and instead she buys the kind that are shaped like rockets and the colors of which got mixed up with the colors of the adjacent ice pops. Olivia honks her bike horn, which plays the theme from Steven Universe, and gets off her bike. She asks you if you’re interested in getting married, and then you get married. Instead of a wedding ring, she gives you a black box and inside of it is two black boxes and inside of them are three black boxes and inside of them are four black boxes but you never give up. Inside each of the smallest black boxes is a piece of paper with a clue on it that tells you to go back to Mossdeep City, and you do, with fear in your heart. The clerk at the PokéMart recognizes you instantly, and dares you to buy one more Ultra Ball. You realize that you now have infinite money, and so you buy infinity Ultra Balls. The clerk explodes because of this. Inside of his neck you find the Aurora Ticket. You get on the boat and use the ticket. When you get to Birth Island, you’re really excited, but Deoxys isn’t there, and you’re like, really. Suddenly your Mom comes out of the ground riding on the backs of 31 Dugtrios, which gained some experience fighting sewer rats and are now level 99 and a half. You embrace rigorously, but then you realize there’s 31 Dugtrios and there were only 30 Dugtrios before. “Curious,” your mother says. “Very curious indeed. I was being carried by only 30 Dugtrios, of this I was very certain. It was a point of contention between us, because your weight problem prevented us from escaping safely together. Those three long years I spent in the ground taught me a lot, and what it taught me was how to count, and thanks to a prestigious online degree, I can be certain that what is 30, is 30, and what is thirty one, is 31.” You nod expectantly. You throw all of your PokéBalls at the Dugtrios, and most of them go away, but one of them is still there. It’s wounded and sad, and you are its role model and you realize that it probably wants to get married just like you. You and your Mom get back on the boat, and you go to the Day Care Center, which is next door to the Microsoft office that your mom has her interview at. The day care lady stares at you and starts to scream slurs. You show her the Dugtrio, and she instantly becomes holy, realizing that it and your Pigeotto, which was miserable, were destined to be together.
  13. They instantly have an egg, and inside it is Marshadow.




End file.
